


tommy/tubbo oneshots + requests

by Anonymous



Category: mcyt
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Neck Kissing, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Very Little Plot, Scratching, Somnophilia, Thighs, Wet Dream, idk depends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: i will single handedly become the backbone of tommy/tubbo nation if i have to pspspspspsps cmere tommy/tubbo shippers dont b shy!! request a lil sumn sumn!!!!! /gen
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 83
Kudos: 427
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

some tommy/tubbo oneshots will be showing up very soon :)) or. tombo... tummy...... what kind of ship names are these LMAOOOOO /lh

ANYWAYS! feel free to comment requests, i would prefer if you were as specific as possible so that i dont get anything wrong :) here are my do's and dont's!

ALSO!! the do's and dont's _can_ change-- for instance, i may be comfy writing major non-con if im feeling up to it one day, even if its in the dont list for now :) make sure to check back on the list often if you wanna comment a certain type of request

I **WILL** WRITE:

im fine writing non-smut oneshots if youd like :)

angst

fluff

smut (obviously.. /lh)

a _little_ non-con.. as a Treat (stuff like wet dreams, accidental boners, stuff like that)

i fucking LOVE writing stuff abt wet dreams/somnophilia/etc *pspsps at you*

thats basically it really. im up for almost anything

I WILL **NOT** WRITE:

extreme non-con (full-on rape, etc)

pedophilia (no including phil, wilbur, dream, etc)

age play

major masochism (knifeplay, burns, etc. im fine with choking, hair-pulling and such)

major sadism (same as above ^^)

thats mostly it!! again, feel free to send requests, i will also be writing my OWN oneshots here and there, so ill be sure to include in the notes of each oneshot if its a request or not :) ALSO! please include if you want me to credit your request in the notes as well (i.e, want me to put in notes "requested by: ___")

\-- q


	2. top tubbo/bottom tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request!!  
> includes: hair-pulling, dirty-talk, pet names, hand jobs

* * *

Tommy breathed out a sigh of pleasure as Tubbo pressed a gentle kiss against his collarbone, straddling him in his bed. He wasn't too sure about how they'd ended up in this particular situation, with Tubbo's hands roaming his sides, an occasional squeeze on his hip keeping him from moving too much.

How Tubbo's spare hand was now entangled in his scalp, tugging on his strands of hair in-between every quiet kiss.

Well- no. That was a bit of lie; only by a little bit. He remembers Tubbo's eyes- _fuck_ _, they were pretty_ \- squinting in glee as he watched Tommy melt into the hand playing with his hair. He remembers Tubbo's hand getting caught on a tangle in his hair, how he'd tried to comb it back, only succeeding in tugging harshly at Tommy's locks of honey-blonde hair instead.

He remembers Tubbo's breath stuttering as he panted out a barely audible groan, how Tubbo'd done it again, eyes fluttering halfway closed as he hovered over Tommy's pink-tinted face.

He doesn't quite understand why Tubbo's still _here_ , though, up against his neck and body while his parents had gone out for a date or _something_ or other, leaving them alone for the majority of the night. Tommy supposes that's the best way to word his confusion. Tubbo could be sleeping right now, or hell, he could've been entirely disgusted, and left.

But _God_ \- he doesn't want Tubbo to stop. He doesn't think _anyone_ could possibly so gentle and so harsh all at once. No one but Tubbo.

Tubbo pulls back from his skin for all but a second, dark eyes lidded in lust gazing at Tommy's face as he pulls on his hair once more, while his other presses down on his hip to keep him from bucking it upwards. Tommy honest-to-god _whines_ , albeit quietly, and Tubbo exhales shakily, leaning down to bite and tug at the skin below Tommy's jaw.

Tommy pants, hands fidgeting against the fabric of Tubbo's shirt, clenching it in his slender, pale fingers- a particularly harsh bite leaves Tommy scratching Tubbo's skin beneath the cloth, and Tubbo parts from his neck with a groan.

"So pretty," Tubbo breathes, panting as his eyes trail across Tommy's form. "Wish I could've seen you like this sooner."

It's the first words Tubbo had spoken since the quiet affirmation of consent between the two, and it leaves Tommy breathless.

"Tu-" he begins, but a tug of the hair renders him speechless.

"Are you hard?" Tubbo interrupts softly, the hand on his hip tightening. Tommy nearly chokes on his own spit. "You want me to touch you, Tommy?"

Holy _shit_ \- how the hell was _Tubbo_ so good at this? His face was practically on fire, and he shut his eyes closed to avoid the intense stare Tubbo was giving him.

Tommy whines, louder this time, back arching as he desperately tries to seek friction, but Tubbo tugs on his hair more harshly, pushing his hip down into the mattress firmly.

"Please-" Tommy pants out, and he is _definitely_ leaving scratches on Tubbo's back by now. "Plea- please, f- fffuck-"

"Oh, Tommy," Tubbo hums, as if he's pitying Tommy. "I need you to use your words, honey."

If Tommy wasn't blushing as much as possible before then, he definitely was now. " _Honey_ "? Was Tubbo _trying_ to kill him?

Opening his eyes slightly, gazing at Tubbo's face, flushed red cheeks and lidded eyes- Tommy assumes _yes, yes he is_.

"Want-" Tommy begins, voice shamefully quiet, before trying to speak again. "Want you to- touch me, my- please-"

"There we are," Tubbo breathes, moving the hand that was pushing down on his hip to Tommy's sweatpants, tugging them and his boxers down swiftly. "Hips up, love."

The moment Tommy's pants and boxers are tossed away, scattered across the floor of his room, Tubbo crowds his body close, hand wrapping around Tommy's erection as his lips connect to his neck once again.

Tommy tries and fails to bite back a groan, head pressing back against the pillow underneath his head. Tubbo is _talented_ , is what Tommy has learned, as he fists Tommy with purpose, stopping and slowing the second Tommy's groans grow too loud. It leaves Tommy panting and breathless, desperate for more.

Tubbo kisses right underneath his ear, dragging his thumb across the tip of Tommy's dick, humming in content as a groan makes its way past Tommy's lips once more.

"Those noises you're making are so lovely, Toms," Tubbo murmurs, biting at the skin he'd kissed, reveling in the way Tommy bucked his hips into Tubbo's hand. He curls his wrist, fingers delicately pressing against a vein. "Makes me wanna rail you, wanna make you moan out my name-"

"Fuck-!" Tommy gasps, grasping at Tubbo's back desperately. "Tub-! Toby- fuck, want- want you in me, want you so- fffffuck-! want you so bad-"

Tubbo groans, quickening the pace of his hand as he brings Tommy undone without mercy, pulling on Tommy's hair _hard_. Tommy gasps, stuttering out a moan, head pressed against Tubbo's own neck, likely unintentionally getting drool over his skin.

Tommy finally bucks his hip upwards one final time, eyes shutting closed as he lets out a desperate groan, and Tubbo works him through his orgasm with gentle kisses pressed against his neck.

Tommy lets out a shaky sigh, eyes fluttering open to find Tubbo staring at him with nothing but pure adoration. He says nothing as he grabs Tubbo's face and pulls him in for a kiss against his lips, or as Tubbo bites at his lip and presses his tongue against Tommy's own.

When they part for air, they give each other a breathless smile.

* * *


	3. wet dream - slight non-con

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request!  
> includes: wet dreams, somnophilia, humping, thigh-fucking, dubious consent, dirty-talk

* * *

When Tommy wakes up in the middle of the night, it's with a hard-on and panting breaths. He chases after his dream with futility, only catching the faint, imagined sounds of moaning and gasping that had come from his dreamed-up best friend.

His best friend that he, in real life, was currently spooning.

Fuck.

Tommy grits his teeth as Tubbo presses up against his dick with a sleepy mumble, breath stuttering as he bites back a groan- though it still came out, quiet and breathless. Of all times to have a wet dream, why _now?_ The arm Tommy has wrapped around Tubbo's front squeeze a little tighter around him, and Tommy's eyes trail across Tubbo's sleeping form with baited breath.

Tubbo doesn't wake.

Letting out a silent sigh, Tommy lifts his head up, propping himself with his right elbow- the one Tubbo's head was currently resting on. As he trails his eyes across Tubbo's features, his shut eyes and peaceful face, tucked ever-so-slightly into Tommy's forearm.

He should _not_ be getting even harder from the sight alone. His erection presses painfully against his best friend, settling right below Tubbo's thighs as he laid, curled into Tommy's body.

He's pretty sure what Tubbo had said to Tommy before they'd gone to sleep was purely about cuddling- _"I trust you, Tommy. You could do anything to me in my sleep, and it'd be fine with me,"_ -but _fuck_ , if it wasn't all he had thought about as he'd drifted off to sleep, as he continued _to_ sleep.

He's _still_ thinking about it. God dammit.

Tommy hates himself for even thinking about it. He hates himself even more for using his free arm to press Tubbo back against him, hissing through his teeth.

He leans back down onto the bed, forehead pressing against Tubbo's shoulder, and shifts his hip forward, pressing into Tubbo's thighs. God, his _thighs_ \- just Tubbo in his entirety, really- he was so undeniably _wonderful_.

He shifts, curling his legs around one of Tubbo's own, pressing his erection against it with a shaky exhale. Shame trickles in his guilt as he hides his face into the fabric of Tubbo's nightshirt and begins to slowly rut against the back of Tubbo's thigh.

His silenced exhales and sighs turn into fast-paced panting, and eventually his hips buck forward much faster- much _harder_ \- than he'd intended to. He lets out a quiet groan into Tubbo's shoulder, a foggy haze covering his mind as his gentle ruts turn into stuttering humps.

He doesn't notice Tubbo's breathing growing uneven as his eyes fluttered open, or how his shoulders stiffened as he listened intently to the panting coming from behind him and the humping on his thigh.

Tubbo's breath caught in his throat as he grew more awake by the second, body stuttering forward as _Tommy, holy shit\- _humped into his leg over and _over_ -

Tommy stilled as Tubbo released a quiet moan, the arm wrapped around Tubbo's side freezing.

"Tubbo?" Tommy whispered, sounding completely out of breath, and utterly _afraid_.

Tubbo's heart thuds in his chest, wondering if he could just pretend to be asleep- but ultimately, he decides to flip himself around, entangling his legs with Tommy's as he forces his tired eyes open at least halfway. Tommy's breath stutters, and Tubbo bites at his lip at the sight of Tommy's flushed, red face, at the sight of his chest heaving with pants.

He brings his leg forward, pressing against Tommy's dick- and Tommy chokes, eyes squeezing shut.

"Hey," Tubbo whispers back, and Tommy opens his eyes to look at him. "It's okay. What'r'you thinking about, Toms?"

Tommy's eyes flutter to a shut as his hips buck into Tubbo's leg, and mutters something under his breath. Tubbo shivers at the sight, and runs a hand up along Tommy's hip.

"Hm?" He hums, moving his leg forward, then back. He _drowns_ in the soft groan Tommy huffs out. "Didn' hear that, Toms."

"Fuck-" Tommy breaths out in slight annoyance, grinding against Tubbo's leg with grit teeth. "Was- thinking 'bout your thighs."

Tubbo exhales shakily, eyes fluttering open a bit more as his own hard-on grows in his boxers. Oh. He'd been expecting something along the lines of, 'I had a wet dream about some girl'. Not...

 _Fuck_ , this boy was going to ruin him.

"Yeah?" Tubbo tuts, gripping Tommy's waist with a bit more purpose as he rocked his leg back and forth at a steady pace. "So you started humping my leg like a dog, hm?"

"Couldn't- _hhah_ \- couldn't stop think'n' about," Tommy begins, panting, ducking his head into the pillow. "'bout how you said I could do anything to you in your sleep- _fffuck_ \- couldn't stop thinking about touching you all over-"

And _oh_ , Tubbo hadn't been expecting that. He lets out a desperate, choked moan- _god,_ Tommy's body humping against him was driving him _crazy_ \- and remembers Tommy's desperate pants he'd heard behind him when he'd first woke up.

"You wanna fuck me in between my thighs, Toms?" Tubbo breaths, removing his leg from Tommy's groin.

Tommy's breath stutters, and he moves his arms from Tubbo's sides to his ass, groping him beneath the blanket.

"Can I?" He asks earnestly, hooded eyes staring down at Tubbo, flushed and red, licking his lips.

"Please," Tubbo breathes shakily, and at that, Tommy tugs down his and Tubbo's boxers, flipping Tubbo onto his stomach.

"Up," He demands, throwing the blanket off of them, and rubs Tubbo's hips as he sits up.

He guides Tubbo to lean against the bedframe, pressing a kiss or two against his back as he did so, and caresses Tubbo's hips with a pleased sigh. He lowers his face down to Tubbo's thighs, pressing kisses against the skin there, before licking and sucking at his legs, even biting at his inner thighs.

Tubbo _whines_ , and his panting echoes throughout the empty room quietly.

Tommy detaches his face from Tubbo's thighs, exhaling as he took in the site of Tubbo's bitten, reddened skin. He uses spit as lube on himself, licking his hand to quickly jerk himself off before wiping his hand on the mattress, moving to grab a hold of Tubbo's hips.

When he first thrusts between Tubbo's thighs, he lets out a loud groan, hands tightening around Tubbo's hips, scratching at the skin there. Tubbo flinches at the scratches, resting his head against the bedframe as he pants heavily, legs squeezing around Tommy's dick.

"Y'feel so good, Toby, so good for me-" Tommy pants, thrusting his hips in and out between Tubbo's thighs. "Y'want me to suck you off after? Want me to make you feel good?"

"Ye-yeah-!" Tubbo stutters out, face flushed red from the sounds Tommy was making, and the feeling of him thrusting against him- " _Fuck_ \- want your pretty mouth on me so bad-"

Tommy's hips stutter, and he practically _growls_ as he works through his orgasm, cum spilling down Tubbo's legs. When he pulls away, he pulls Tubbo backwards gently, resting him against the mattress, and leans his head down, licking around the skin on his thighs, swallowing any cum he licks up.

Tubbo moans breathlessly at the sight, covering his eyes with his arm.

"I know I said-" Tubbo sighs, legs twitching as Tommy bit down on some skin. "'m tired, though-"

"You can go back to sleep," Tommy hums, rubbing Tubbo's hips, almost in sympathy. "Just relax, Toby, I'll take care of you."

Tubbo sighed shakily, arm flopping down to his side, and he lets himself drift off to the gentle touches of his best friend.

He dreams of just the same.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might do a part 2- im not sure though


End file.
